Because of Jealous
by Obsinyx Virderald
Summary: oneshoot/Sasuke sangat bingung dengan sikap istrinya yaitu Sakura yang belakangan ini berubah dingin terhadapnya. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Sakura kala mengetahui bahwa alasannya cemburu dan berburuk sangka pada sang suami ternyata sangat konyol dan memalukan?/hadiah kecil untuk para pembaca setiaku.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story belongs to Obsinyx Virderald**

**Warnings : AU, SANGAT OOC, misstypo, ONESHOOT**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

"Enghhh.."

Tangan besarnya meraba tempat di sebelahnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu. Namun nihil, tangannya sedari tadi hanya menepuk-nepuk seprai berwarna cokelat tanpa arti. Tahu bahwa yang dicarinya tak ada, ia pun membuka matanya malas. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali seraya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding. Seketika matanya terbuka lebar.

"_Sudah pukul 06.08? Kenapa ia tak membangunkanku?" _batinnya.

Setelah menggaruk kasar rambutnya karena sedikit kesal, kaki tegapnya terulur turun dari ranjang dan mulai melangkah menuju tempat yang ia yakini ada _dirinya_.

Suara air mengalir tertangkap indra pendengarannya begitu kakinya menyentuh anak tangga ke tujuh. Ia melayangkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang sedang mencuci beberapa piring kotor. Alisnya berkerut, kenapa dia sudah berpakaian rapih pagi-pagi begini? Pikirnya.

"Sakura.."

Wanita bersurai sewarna bunga musim semi itu menoleh malas ke arah _suaminya_, "Ada apa?"

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang resmi menyandang status suami dari Haruno Sakura –tentunya sekarang berubah menjadi Uchiha Sakura- memandang bingung istrinya. Ya Tuhan, ini sudah satu minggu istrinya bersikap aneh seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sakura mendengus, untuk ke sekian kalinya suaminya yang biasanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam –dan sialnya mempesona- kini sering memandangnya dengan wajah bingung dan pada akhirnya diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu mengenai dirinya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan bajumu," ucap Sakura yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, "Aku ada operasi pagi ini jadi aku berangkat sekarang." Lanjutnya sambil mematikan keran dan mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan handuk kecil.

Sadar dirinya tak dipedulikan, dengan gusar Sasuke mengejar kemudian menarik tangan Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu agar ia bisa menatap wajah istrinya itu.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu begitu dingin belakangan ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Aku? Dingin? Jangan bercanda Sasuke!"

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya, mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun Sasuke tentu takkan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Kalau memang tidak lalu kenapa kau tak membangunkanku? Kenapa kau tidak menyambutku dengan senyuman saat aku pulang kerja? Kenapa kau tak memanggilku dengan surfiks _–kun_? Kenapa kau tak memberikanku _morning kiss _dan ciuman sebelum tidur? Demi Tuhan Sakura, ini sudah genap satu minggu kau bersikap begini padaku!"

BLUSH!

Sakura membuang muka ketika mendengar kata _morning kiss _dan ciuman sebelum tidur. Sebenarnya ia lebih tak percaya suaminya yang terkenal irit bicara bisa bicara sepanjang itu. Lihat saja, karena tidak terbiasa napasnya terputus-putus sekarang. Atau karena faktor kesal ya?

"Jawab aku Uchiha Sakura..."

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara parau Sasuke. Kenapa ia terkesan begitu putus asa? Padahal kan ia yang sakit hati di sini.

Tak tahan melihat tatapan terluka yang terlontar dari iris kelam sang suami, ia pun menghentakkan tangannya keras agar dapat segera pergi dari sini. Biar saja, biar sang suami mendapatkan akibatnya kala membuat dirinya sakit hati.

Sasuke masih terdiam di posisinya ketika istrinya memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaannya. Dan tepat saat istrinya menutup pintu, kepalanya pun tertunduk lemas.

Sakura memunculkan kepalanya dari balik tembok. Kemudian dengan tatapan tajam, _emerald_nya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah yakin tak ada yang mencurigakan, dengan senyum selebar keningnya ia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"_Aman!"_ batinnya senang.

Dengan langkah riang, wanita yang menjabat sebagai dokter penyakit dalam tersebut meninggalkan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Untung saja suaminya kali ini tak muncul untuk –memaksa- menjemput dirinya saat pulang kerja. Dasar, kalau dirinya sudah marah begini dia baru menunjukkan perhatiannya. Tapi...kenapa ya suaminya tak menjemputnya? Apa ia...sedang bersama wanita itu? Huh! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wanita berambut panjang itu kesal bukan main. Lihat sekarang, matanya sudah mulai berair.

DRRTT

DRRTT

Sakura menyeka kasar air mata yang hampir saja keluar dengan kasar. Buru-buru ia mencari telepon genggamnya di dalam tas.

"Halo?"

"Ah, Sakura_-chan_?" jawab lelaki di seberang sana.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit malas mengingat biasanya Naruto menghubunginya karena ada sangkut pautnya dengan suaminya. Hey, apa mungkin suaminya itu mengadu pada sahabat berisiknya ini? Cih, kekanakan!

"Ano...apa _Teme _baik-baik saja? Ia tak masuk kerja hari ini dan _Boss _memarahiku karena itu. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi telepon genggamnya berkali-kali namun tak dijawab juga..." ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura terdiam. Ternyata pikirannya tadi hanyalah buruk sangka.

"Sakura_-chan_ kau masih di sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah-eh, iya..." jawab Sakura sekedarnya.

"Apakah _Teme _sakit? Aku ingat belakangan ini ia selalu melamun sampai-sampai _Boss _memarahinya karena ia pernah melamun saat rapat. Ah iya, ia juga kehilangan nafsu makannya dan wajahnya terlihat pucat akhir-akhir ini."

DEG!

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa...entahlah...

"Sakura_-chan_? Halo?"

"Na-Naruto, kau tenang saja. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi, ne?"

Naruto sebenarnya merasa janggal mendengar suara istri sahabatnya itu. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak ikut campur. Ia sadar, sahabatnya tengah bersitegang dengan sang istri. Karena, hanya Sakura lah yang bisa membuat Sasuke keluar dari karakternya.

"...baiklah. Tolong segera kabari aku apapun yang terjadi."

"Pasti!" janji Sakura.

KLIK

Sakura memutuskan sambungan tanpa mengucap salam. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa gelisah. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi sambil menggigit jarinya, kebiasaan saat dirinya merasa takut. Cara suaminya menatapnya, caranya berbicara, napasnya yang sempat terputus-putus, tangannya yang menahannya pergi...

Ya Tuhan!

Sakura segera berlari, dan ketika melihat sebuah _Taxi _yang melintas, ia dengan panik memberhentikannya dan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku mohon angkat teleponnya..." ucapnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Yang terlihat adalah kaki meja makan dan di dekatnya si kursi yang mungkin tadi hampir ia duduki. Ia akhirnya sadar bahwa ia pingsan saat mencoba menyantap sarapannya. Lelaki berambut raven itu mencoba bangkit, namun kepalanya sungguh sangat sakit. Karena tidak kuat, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun mencoba bertumpu pada meja makan. Namun ternyata meja tersebut tak kuat menahan bobotnya sehingga yang terjadi meja itu mulai miring dan akhirnya...

BRAK!

PRANG!

"argh, sial..." desis Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_!"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kala telinganya menangkap suara istrinya. Ia pasti bermimpi, karena istrinya tak mungkin memanggilnya dengan surfiks _–kun_. Namun suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat menyadarkannya bahwa ia sedang tak bermimpi. Samar-samar, ia melihat wajah sang istri menatapnya dengan khawatir. Astaga, ia pasti demam, pikirnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_!" pekik Sakura melihat kepala suaminya mengeluarkan darah. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Sasuke_-kun_-nya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sakura terpekur di tempat. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi. Suaminya pasti sangat membencinya sekarang. Bahkan ia tak ingin ditolong oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi...Sasuke_-kun _terluka..." cicit Sakura.

Walaupun sakit, Sasuke berusaha bangkit walau hanya bisa mencapai posisi duduk, "Menjauhlah, banyak pecahan beling, nanti kakimu terluka..."

Sakura makin terisak, tanpa mengindahkan ucapan sang suami ia berlari menuju orang yang paling dicintainya dan itu membuat Sasuke panik setengah mati.

"Hey! Sudah kubilang jangan ke..."

BRUK!

"Maaf... maafkan aku Sasuke_-kun_! Aku mohon jangan membenciku!"

Sasuke mengelus kepala istrinya dengan sayang. Aneh, walaupun sakit tapi hatinya terasa hangat dan lega. Bahkan bibirnya sudah membentuk senyuman tanpa diperintahnya. Dasar istri bodoh, bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa membencinya? Justru dialah yang patut dibenci karena memang ia banyak kekurangan. Dieratkannya pelukan sambil berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang masih sesegukan. Ya Tuhan, ternyata ia amat sangat mencintai istri bodohnya ini. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala sang istri seraya terus mengelus-elus punggung mungilnya. Kalau pintu maaf sang istri baru terbuka setelah ia terluka, maka ia sangat rela.

"_Teme! _Ternyata kau bisa sakit juga ya?"

Sasuke mendelik sebal pada makhluk yang mau tak mau diakuinya sebagai sahabatnya. Setelah Sakura mengobatinya, wanita itu segera ingat pada janjinya dan akhirnya menghubungi Naruto. Dan JENG JENG, lelaki berambut kuning itu berhasil membuat suasana romantis antara dirinya dengan sang istri buyar seketika akibat dirinya yang seenaknya masuk ke kamar tidur mereka. Sialan! Ingatkan Sasuke untuk merajamnya segera setelah dirinya sembuh.

"Naruto? Kau sudah datang rupanya." Ucap Sakura riang.

Melihat Naruto yang tampaknya akan mengobrol dengan suaminya di kamar tidur mereka membuat Sakura mau tak mau membawa pergi keranjang pakaian kotor mereka ke mesin cuci. Hey, ia tentu tak ingin Naruto melihat pakaian dalamnya kan? Yah, meskipun yang paling atas adalah kemeja biru langit Sasuke yang tadi sempat ia pakai untuk pergi kerja dan sekarang ternodai oleh darah.

Naruto melirik keranjang pakaian kotor yang dibawa oleh Sakura, seketika ia teringat sesuatu yang menggelikan.

"Ahahahahaha!"

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh secara bersamaan, kemudian mengernyitkan alis. Memang apa yang lucu sampai-sampai Naruto tertawa sekeras itu? Batin mereka.

"Sasuke, melihat kemeja itu aku jadi ingat kalau aku pernah menyemprotkan parfum milik Michan ke situ dan kau langsung mengamuk padaku!" ucapnya sambil menyeka air mata.

Sasuke melengos, malas mengingat hal memalukan itu lagi.

Sakura berubah pucat, menyadari satu hal. Naruto...kenal selingkuhan Sasuke kah? Jadi, wanita itu satu kantor dengan suaminya?

"Naruto...siapa itu Michan? Bekerja di bagian apa dia?" tanya Sakura tanpa berkedip. Tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram keranjang lebih kuat.

Naruto memasang tampang bingung, "Err, Sakura... Michan itu anjing baruku yang diberikan oleh Kiba. Dia betina, makanya aku membelikannya parfum. Apalagi sekarang kan sedang musim kawin, jadi aku harap para anjing jantan langsung terpesona padanya begitu mencium baunya yang _sexy_ itu. Hahahaha! Aku jenius kan!"

...

...

...

Sasuke menatap istrinya bingung, begitu pula Naruto. Kenapa tiba-tiba atmosfernya menjadi tidak enak begini?

Kepala Sakura menunduk dalam. Ia mulai mengingat kalau seminggu yang lalu, ia menemukan kemeja biru langit suaminya berbau parfum wanita. Ia yakin parfum itu bukan miliknya, karena parfum itu memiliki bau _sexy _yang menggoda. Tanpa dikomando, bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir. Apalagi sikap Sasuke terbilang dingin belakangan ini. Ia mencengkram dada kirinya yang terasa sesak sambil terus terisak.

Dan sekarang, dengan mudahnya sahabatnya bilang bahwa itu adalah parfum milik anjingnya?

Sasuke makin gelisah saat melihat pundak istrinya bergerak naik turun. Ia takut istrinya itu mengangis lagi. Tapi, menangis karena apa?

Sakura bukan menangis, melainkan tertawa. Diangkatnya wajahnya perlahan, dan tatapan tajam pun segera menghujat Naruto.

"Naruto..."

SREK!

Naruto mengusap tengkuk dan tangannya yang tiba-tiba merinding. Sedangkan Sasuke menelan ludahnya menyadari gelagat aneh istrinya.

Sakura tersenyum manis, sangat manis sampai-sampai justru terlihat menyeramkan.

"Bodohnya aku, ternyata aku cemburu pada seekor anjing. Hahahaha!"

GLEK!

"Sa-Sakura_-chan..._"

"SHANNARO!"

BUGH!

KRAK!

Sasuke menatap ngeri kondisi Naruto di dekatnya. Satu pelajaran untuknya, jangan macam-macam dengan seorang Sakura, cukup satu macam saja. Tapi...ternyata karena itu ya. Dan setelahnya, _evil smirk _pun terlihat di wajah tampannya.

**.**

**.**

**The End?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku tahu aku salah, kau boleh marah-marah padaku atau melakukan apapun tapi aku mohon jangan acuhkan aku seperti ini..."

Ya Tuhan, sudah satu jam Sasuke melakukan aksi _mogok _bicara. Sakura bersumpah ia tak akan _negative thinking _lagi kepada suaminya. Matanya lelah menagis terus seharian ini, namun Sasuke belum juga berhenti mengacuhkannya.

"Apapun?"

Sakura langsung berhenti terisak mendengar suaminya mulai mau berbicara. Dengan semangat ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum kemenangan pun terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh? Cemburu tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Tegur Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Habis,dari beberapa hari sebelumnya sikapmu sudah dingin kepadaku. Jadi...jadi..."

Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya, "Kemarilah..." ajaknya pada sang istri. Tangannya terbuka lebar siap menyambut Sakura.

Sakura segera menjatuhkan diri di ranjang, mengulet sebentar agar bisa berada di dekapan sang suami dan kemudian bergelung manja sambil tersenyum senang.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat aksi kekanakan sang istri, didekap erat tubuh mungil wanitanya seraya mengelus punggung sang istri, meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan selalu menjaganya.

"Aku kesal saat itu..." ucap Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Sakura segera mengadahkan kepalanya agar suaminya tahu bahwa ia memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Aku sangat ingin melakukan 'itu' tapi kau masih saja kedatangan 'tamu' langganan bulananmu. Wajar kan kalau aku kesal? Kesal karena aku tahu aku tak mungkin berbuat sesuatu padamu." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura segera membenamkan kepalanya di dada suaminya dan mencengkram erat piyama lelaki itu. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan istrinya. Heran, padahal sudah menjadi suami istri sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi masih saja malu-malu.

Sakura tak ingin mengecewakan suaminya, maka dengan segenap keberanian ia berkata, "Ka-kalau begitu ayo lakukan sekarang..."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tak ingin menularkan demam ini padamu."

Sakura menatap suaminya dalam, dalam hitungan detik ia menghilangkan jarak dan mengecup singkat bibir menawan suaminya, membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu, suamiku..." ucap Sakura sambil mengelus rahang kokoh Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu istriku, sangat..." balas Sasuke lembut.

Sakura kembali menenggelamkan diri di pelukan hangat sang suami sementara Sasuke menghirup puas aroma tubuh istrinya.

"Err, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Mana ciuman sebelum tidur untukku?"

BLUSH!

**.**

**.**

**THE END, REALLY!**

**-POJOKAN AUTHOR-**

Sekedar hadiah kecil yang tentu tak sebanding dengan dukungan para pembaca semua kepada saya selama ini.

Terima kasih untuk menominasikan fic saya ke IFA 2012.

Terima kasih untuk setia menunggu update fic saya yang gak pernah pasti kapan bisa saya update.

Maaf karena saya sering tidak menepati omongan saya untuk mengupdate cepat.. *ojigi

Saya tahu kalian bosan mendengar alasan saya, tapi memang faktanya saya sedang dalam proses mengerjakan skripsi dan tgl 10 mendatang saya akan menghadapi ujian..

Banyak yang menanyakan langsung ke saya kapan OPPORTUNITY TO RETURN HOME dan Believe Me, You are Perfect! Bisa diupdate..

Bahkan saya dengar ada yg nulis di timeline twitternya menanyakan keberadaan saya..

Sungguh, saya terharu..

Dan saya sedih karena gak bisa ngasih balesan yg setimpal untuk dukungan kalian selama ini..

Tapi, karena saya suka penat ngerjain skripsi, jadi kadang iseng bikin oneshoot kayak gini.. xp

Semoga kalian suka dan terhibur membacanya..

Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu~ *deep bow


End file.
